Miradas
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Y esas eran miradas que sólo él podría notar. Unas que solo le pertenecían a él.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Miradas.

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato y Donatello Hamato.

 **Pairing:** ¿Mitello? [Mikey x Donnie].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y verdaderamente poco románticas. Ligero Shōnen-Ai [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Amistad, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 825.

 **Notas:** Mi primer Mitello :v *inserte corazoncito gay(?*

* * *

 **Summary:** Y esas eran miradas que sólo él podría notar. Unas que solo le pertenecían a él.

* * *

 _ **Miradas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Otra vez se había metido en líos. Sí, una vez más. Había hecho enojar a unos matones al intentar ayudar a un pobre e indefenso chico nerd de otra clase. Lo había arruinado, eso lo tenía claro. Probablemente de esa no saldría totalmente ileso.

Así que se encontraba corriendo a toda bala por los pasillos de la desierta escuela en un intento por salvar su bonito rostro de ángel.

 _«Si tan solo Rafa o Leo estuvieran aquí»_ piensa deprimido recordando que su hermano pelirrojo probablemente les partiría la madre a esos idiotas sin ningún o esfuerzo, o que Leo llegaría a calmarlos con solo unas siniestras palabras dignas de un hermano mayor.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba, ya habían salido antes que él así que estaba solo en eso.

—¡Vuelve acá, enano de mierda!

Esa estruendosa voz viniendo del líder del grupo de bravucones hizo que se le erizara la piel y acelerara —lo cual era casi imposible de creer— más su velocidad de huida. Salió del edificio saltándose las escaleras con agilidad digna de un felino. Descuidadamente miró hacia atrás notando rápidamente que ya se había alejado más y podría decirse que les sería difícil a ese trío alcanzarlo en poco tiempo.

Pero al no mirar enfrente tropezó con una roca que se encontraba en medio de su camino y cayó estrepitosa y dolorosamente al suelo, casi rompiéndose algunos huesos. Adolorido se frotó la cabeza y notó como esos chicos se acercaban con horrendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Se espantó y poniéndose de pie trató de salir corriendo, pero falló gracias a una punzada en la pierna.

Casi cayó de nuevo al suelo de no ser porque alguien lo había sujetado rápidamente.

—Mikey, ¿qué te sucedió? —pregunta la amable y preocupada voz de su hermano mayor.

El menor alza la cabeza, y entrecierra los ojos por culpa del dolor de los raspones en casi todo el cuerpo, mira al castaño.

—¿Donnie? —Lo llama curioso y algo confundido. Pensaba que él ya se había ido también a casa como los demás—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Oh! Es que... olvidé mis lentes —contesta nervioso y ayuda al menor a estabilizarse—. Pero eso no importa, ¿cómo fue que caíste?

—¡Ahí está!

Esa voz de nuevo espanta a Mikey quien veloz se abraza con fuerza al más alto, dejándolo perplejo y confundido.

—Eh... ¿Mikey? —Llama algo curioso y luego levanta la vista observando al trío de matones que se acercaba con sonrisas en sus rostros—. ¿Qué fue lo que-?

—Danos a ese bastardo. —Ordena el jefe de ellos.

Donnie queda en silencio un momento y mira al asustado rubio que lo abraza con fuerza, y suspira y acaricia su cabeza. Luego vuelve a mirar a los chicos, entrecerrando la vista. Pronto un aura realmente oscura concentrada especialmente en sus ojos de rojo vivo se crea espeluznantemente.

Eso espanta al grupo.

— _T-tiene unos... ojos de asesino..._ —murmura un integrante.

—Salgamos de aquí. —Avisa el líder temblando de miedo. Ya que, si ese muchacho tenía ese tipo de mirada, seguramente significaba que los vencería con facilidad (y eso en parte era verdad, pero no venía al caso).

Y los tres salen huyendo despavoridos. En tanto Donnie deja de entrecerrar los ojos y muestra un rostro confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huyeron? —Se pregunta el científico inocentemente—. Yo sólo quería identificar sus rostros para reportarlos con el director.

Pronto siente cómo Mikey le aprieta más el abrazo y lo vuelve a mirar, pero con curiosidad. El rubio entonces deja de ocultar su rostro y levanta la vista dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por sacarme de esta, Donnie.

El joven científico también le sonríe con dulzura y lo abraza con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello de oro.

—No hay de qué, pecas. Ahora, vayamos a limpiarte esas heridas.

—¡Ah! Y tus lentes... —recordó el menor, separándose y buscando algo en su mochila, para luego pasarle un par de gafas al mayor—. Aquí tienes, los encontré en tu mesa.

El castaño agarra su pertenencia y poniéndoselos lo observa con ternura pintada en ese par de orbes rubíes, tan preciosos —y por nada espeluznantes— para Miguel Ángel.

—Vamos a casa.

Y esas eran miradas que sólo él podría notar. Unas que solo le pertenecían a él.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
